Overwatch Fox
by Darkmagicdragon
Summary: This is a new challenge that I'm issuing for anyone who thinks they can do it. If you can, remember to PM me! You are also welcome to compliment how awesome it sounds. Attention, the challenge has been accepted by DubstepPro.
**Hello my loyal fans, I've decided to come out with another challenge! This one might come as a surprise to you all, but I've decided to throw out an awesome crossover challenge for Naruto and Overwatch!**

 **That's right, Naruto in the up and coming hottest game of the year, Overwatch! I'm looking for a good writer that would be willing to write this story. Memory erased assassin Naruto.**

 **Paring(s): Naruto x Tracer or Naruto x harem. I'll admit, I don't know which is better for this story. If it is a harem, the best girls I've seen are Tracer, Widowmaker, Mercy, D .Va, and Symmetra.**

* * *

 **-** **STORY TITLE** **-**

Overwatch Fox

 **-** **SUMMARY** **-**

Starts after the Omnic Crisis (The First Omnic Crisis), but before Overwatch is disbanded.

Naruto Uzumaki has been asleep and held in a stasis tank for three years in an underground facility called Hoshi Labs, a global department of research & development. One day however, a memory erased Naruto awoke to find himself held in an unknown place with men in lab coats talking about turning him into a living weapon. Not taking the news of him becoming a tool for destruction too kindly, Naruto decided to give them his opinion in a very violent way.

 **-** **PLOT** **-**

Naruto breaks out of his stasis tank and goes on a rampage inside Hoshi Labs, killing everybody in sight that try to sedate or shoot him. Naruto doesn't know how or why, but he quickly learns that he has skills and abilities that he can't explain; like going through complicated hand signs in the blink of an eye to use the elements, fighting with martial arts that no one has ever seen before, or even being able to walk on any surface besides the ground.

He soon learns that the corporation is in league with a terrorist group called Talon and that they were the ones who wanted to turn him into a living weapon; not to mention that he wasn't the first they have tried this on. This information didn't sit well with Naruto, so after he dawned the clothes he remembered he wore, raiding the labs special weapons armory, and blowing the place sky high; Naruto sets out to destroy Talon and all of their affiliates under the identity of Fox while also searching for his identity along the way.

However, after hunting down and assassinating several CEO's and other corporate bigwigs of weaponry, engineering, and scientific research companies that secretly work with Talon; Naruto is considered an international criminal in the eyes of the United Nations. So, to try and put a stop to him, the UN sends Overwatch to hunt him down and either bring him in to stand trial for his crimes or take him out for good.

Of course, this may prove to be hard for both sides when conspiring government officials, terrorist organizations, and dangerous criminals want both Fox and Overwatch dead and gone. Will Fox be able to handle things by himself or will he have to work with the very organization that is trying to either arrest him for his justified crimes? Well, that's up to the writer of this story to decide, now isn't it?

 **-** **NARUTO'S STATUS** **-**

Call Sign: Fox

Real Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 23

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 50.9 kg

Occupation: Vigilante/Assassin

Base of Operation: Tokyo, Japan

Affiliation: None

Personal Information: Naruto remembers parts of his past. Mostly some of his powers, weaponry/fighting capabilities, and faces of unknown friends. He also remembers his past when he was younger; about up from when he was twelve to sixteen, but nothing after rescuing a redhead boy from some freaks wearing black cloaks with red clouds. All that's left is just a white blank with small pieces of knowledge in it.

Naruto is sensitive about his past being brought up, but will hide his emotions from others so as not to worry them. He wants to remember his whole past and find out who he is, because he feels incomplete without it.

 **- NARUTO'S APPEARANCE-**

Naruto has blonde, spiky hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, and lightly tanned skin. He wears tan sandals; black tabi knee-length socks; baggy black pants; a kunai pouch bandaged to his right thigh; a black long-sleeve, high-collared shirt; a grey chest plate with plated armor covering the crotch area; grey armor on his shoulders, upper arms, and forearms; plated black gloves; and a red scarf connected to his outfit and chest plate.

(To see Naruto's outfit, look for Hidden river anbu outfits by Narutoninjagirl on Deviantart.) To conceal his identity, Naruto wears an ANBU mask with sharply, slanted eyes, orange whisker shaped markings, and orange markings over the eyes. (This ANBU mask is of my own personal design for Naruto in this story. It's the very cover for it after all.)

When not in his Fox outfit, Naruto wears black and orange tennis shoes, dark blue jeans, an orange shirt with his clans symbol on the front, and a black hoodie with the Kanji for justice written in Orange on the back.

 **- WEAPONS-**

Hiraishin Kunai - Naruto uses the seal on these special three pronged kunai to teleport anywhere he's thrown them, which allow him to out maneuver his enemies. When fighting, Naruto uses ten of these, but will usually have one or more planted elsewhere as a means of escape if needed.

Explosive Shuriken - Specially made shuriken developed by Hoshi Labs. These shuriken are created to take out multiple targets as soon as they are embedded in an object. These can be manually detonated.

Electromagnetic Pulse (EMP) Grenades - Specially made grenades developed by Hoshi Labs by the end of the Omnic Crisis. These grenades were initially ment to deal with omnics by temporarily knocking out their electrical systems and weaponry, but the war ended before they were complete. However, these come in handy to Naruto for dealing with enemies that use electronic weaponry and/or special battle suits. These can be manually detonated. (The ones from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare)

WESTAR-35 blaster pistols - Specifically made blasters developed by Hoshi Labs that are much more efficient then today's guns with almost unlimited ammo. Naruto can quickly draw these blasters and fire them in rapid succession in the blink of an eye. These pistols also feature a stun setting and require low-maintenance. (Mandalorian blaster pistols from Star Wars: The Clone Wars)

Plasma Katana - A specially designed sword developed by Hoshi Labs. This sword was a prototype created during The First Omnic Crisis with an energy blade sharp and hot enough to cut through any material; initially omnic armor as thick as a tank. Naruto might have lost his memory, but he quickly learns that he is very officiant with a sword and masters wielding this one and putting it to actual use. (To see what this sword looks like, look for the Plasma Katana WiP Render by Shiro-Itami on Deviantart)

 **- ABILITIES\- **

Ninjutsu - Naruto can use multiple elemental techniques for either attack, defense, or offense. This includes his Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, etc.

Kenjutsu - Naruto regained some of his memories and learned that he has several sword techniques that no other swordsman alive has.

Fuijutsu - Some memories of Naruto returned and showed him that he could create and use seals for multiple purposes, but mostly sealing away items and weapons, or to create his Hiraishin seals for fast travel.

Hiraishin - Naruto can teleport to wherever this seal is at, usually on his Hiraishin kunai. However, he can also place this seal on someone in order to teleport to their location or teleport them to him. Naruto can also use the seal to teleport his Hiraishin kunai to his location to keep enemies from obtaining them.

Fast Healing - Naruto's body can heal quickly from any wounds inflicted on his person.

Chakra Control - Naruto can use this ability to both make his attacks with blades sharper or use it walk on walls, ceilings, water, and much more. This comes in handy for when Naruto needs to be stealthy and hide from his enemies.

Transformation Jutsu - Naruto uses this technique for battle, intelligence gathering, diversions.

Ultimate Ability: Hiraishin Clone Strike - Naruto throws all of his Hiraishin kunai all area the area, creates a shadow clone for each one, and teleports them each to where a Hiraishin kunai is. This allows them to completely surround multiple enemies before unleashing a powerful ninjutsu attack; which can range from a Rasenshuriken, a fireball, or a false darkness.

* * *

 **This is the challenge for this crossover. I repeat "CHALLENGE!" This isn't a story I'm writing, but for someone to write for me and others. I'm just giving that writer the idea of what to do. Who ever wants to take this challenge is more then welcomed to do it, but must down or have these few simple things.**

 **1) PM me if you want to do it.**

 **2) Must know exactly what both manga and anime series are and who the characters are. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but some people who read stuff like this almost don't have any knowledge over one of these series.**

 **3) I'm not picky about writing, but I just get tired of trying to read things that are written as nothing but walls of words, short and lazy that the writing doesn't even get passed so much as 400-500 or more words, or writing that has so many spelling mistakes that it completely takes the joy out of reading the story.**


End file.
